Radio communication devices, such as handheld two-way radios, vehicular or mobile radios, are often stored in a warehouse or shipped to a distributer or customer in large quantities. Inventory tracking of such devices is thus important. It is desirable that tracking mechanisms not interfere with the overall radio form factor or user interface of the radio. Expeditious tracking without having to open containers and/or handle the actual radio would improve operational efficiency and minimize the likelihood of damage to the radio.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is becoming increasingly important for logistics concerns, material handling and inventory management in retail stores, warehouses, distribution centers, buildings, and like controlled or confined areas. However, the implementation of an RFID tag on a product presents challenges that can involve forming a whole new product line. Products that ship without an RFID tag do not lend themselves well to being retrofitted at a later time.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to combine the benefits of RFID to the portable radio environment.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.